1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vibrating apparatus adapted to be connected with a well bore member and to be inserted into a well bore so that when it becomes necessary or desirable to vibrate the apparatus and the well bore member to which it is connected, such vibration can be accomplished by inserting a valve and diverting member into a through passageway in an eccentric rotor for causing flow through a bypass passageway in a manner to impart rotation to the eccentric rotor for vibrating the apparatus and well bore member to which it is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibrating apparatuses for various purposes such as compaction and the like are well known and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,528 and 3,784,168 disclose vibrating devices in the form of compactors for general purposes such as compacting concrete. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,426 discloses an eccentric rotor driven by a source of pressurized fluid which circulates through the device and returns to a source with the rotor being driven by a vane type fluid motor.